Dark Humor
by alexisglo
Summary: Seburuk apa pun humor Hanbin, sesering apa pun Hanbin mentertawakan kematian orang, ia tidak akan pernah tertawa pada pemakaman ini. [ikon; double b / bobbin, slight!junbin]


**Dark Humor**

Mungkin selera humor Jiwon yang satu kategori dengan Hanbin. Humor gelap yang isinya tentang kematian orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Jiwon membuat lelucon mengenai seseorang yang berada satu tim balap dengannya.

Tim balap yang dimaksud adalah pembalap jalanan dengan _sport cars_ yang sering melakukan adu kecepatan di jalan tertentu sebagai lintasannya secara ilegal demi mendapatkan keuntungan bila menjadi juara. Dan Jiwon adalah salah satunya, salah satu juara yang paling populer, dikenal hebat, hampir semua orang menyukainya. _He's everyone's favorite._ _Hanbin's favorite_.

"Aku senang dia sudah tidak ada, _God_ , eksistensi Junhoe hanya membuat orang kerepotan. _"_

Hanbin tertawa senang, entah mengapa menurutnya berita mengenai orang yang baru saja mati itu lucu. Mungkin karena Junhoe pantas mendapatkan kematian mudanya? Atau karena memang menyenangkan tertawa di atas kematian orang yang dibenci? Atau mereka berdua yang sama-sama tidak memiliki hati nurani untuk orang lain?

"Kau membencinya, sangat membencinya?" tanya Hanbin meski ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

" _Well_ , dia mencoba untuk melakukan _sesuatu_ padamu."

Benar, mengenai hal itu, Junhoe beberapa kali tertangkap pernah akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seronok kepada Hanbin. Hanbin, ya, Hanbin. Terlalu lembut untuk menolak afeksi seseorang, berpikir kalau aksi Junhoe hanyalah aksi yang selalu dilakukan oleh seorang teman. Sejak pertama kali Junhoe dan Hanbin dipertemukan, Jiwon tahu kalau Junhoe memusatkan perhatiannya hanya pada Hanbin.

Hal yang paling _menjijikan_ nan mengerikannya, Junhoe bersikap seperti orang yang terobsesi pada Hanbin. Mungkin respon Hanbin yang tidak pernah terlalu agresif membuat Junhoe salah mengartikannya. Junhoe tidak peduli pada status hubungan Hanbin, ia merasa kalau Jiwon tidak dapat menghalangi jalannya untuk memiliki Hanbin.

 _Well_ , Junhoe salah besar. Buktinya kini ia menghilang, Jiwon dan Hanbin masih tetap bersama.

.

Jiwon berbalik dari lemari pakaian di sana, menghadap Hanbin yang sedari tadi ternyata sedang berdiri bersandar di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

Jiwon mendekati Hanbin, sebuah senyum kecil ditahannya. Hanbin di pagi hari memang Hanbin yang terlihat paling menggemaskan. "Siapa pun yang menyentuhmu selain aku tentunya," Jiwon merendahkan nada bicaranya sengaja, membuatnya terdengar amat berat dan parau, wajahnya amat dekat dengan Hanbin. Deru napas lawan bicara dapat dirasakan. "Ajal akan menjemput lebih cepat daripada yang mereka kira."

"Kau berbicara seolah kau adalah Tuhan."

"Oh, maaf, salahku." Jiwon menangkup kedua pipi Hanbin, meremasnya gemas. Kemudian ia menatap kedua mata Hanbin dan menyeringai lebar. "Yang memiliki peran Tuhan di sini bukan aku, tapi kau. Kim Hanbin, _you're My God._ "

Jiwon menghujani leher Hanbin dengan kecupan kecil yang membuatnya tertawa menggelitik, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke punggung leher Jiwon, mengayunkan tubuhnya sedikit saat tertawa. " _Are you high?_ "

" _When am I not_?"

Hanbin tidak menjawab Jiwon, sebagai gantinya ia menghilangkan jarak wajah di antara mereka, menciumnya di bibir. Dan pagi itu, rasanya terlalu dingin untuk musim panas, terlalu gelap untuk langit yang selalu cerah.

Rasanya, ciuman di pagi itu terlalu berarti untuk sepasang kekasih yang telah melakukannya berulang kali.

.

.

.

Mungkin bukan hanya selera humor Jiwon yang membuatnya spesial.

 _Mungkin_? _Tsk_. Memang bukan hanya selera humor Jiwon yang membuat Hanbin jatuh hati padanya.

Cara bagaimana Jiwon jatuh cinta pada Hanbin membuat Hanbin pun mengembalikan rasa kagum Jiwon. Memberikan Jiwon kasih sayang yang tak pernah didapatkan dari keluarga yang tak pernah ada.

 _"Mereka biadab."_ Adalah apa yang Jiwon pikir mengenai keluarganya yang telah membuangnya. Entah mengapa, Jiwon tidak pernah tahu dan tidak peduli. Yang Jiwon pedulikan saat ini adalah, _hanyalah_ , Kim Hanbin.

Dan yang Hanbin pedulikan saat ini adalah, _hanyalah_ , Kim Jiwon— _the only love of his life_.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Soon, he'll be gone._

.

.

.

Jiwon merasa antusias tiap kali jemari tangannya bersentuhan dengan roda kemudi. Ia tidak bisa diam, merasa amat bersemangat malam ini. Langitnya bersih, tidak ada gumpalan awan yang menghalangi rasi bintang.

Kemudian ia memunculkan kepalanya keluar jendela mobil _sport_ _murahan_ milik Junhoe yang hampir tidak pernah dikendarai dengan alasan Junhoe sulit mengendalikannya. _Tsk_ , tidak ada yang sulit bagi Jiwon di dunia ini.

Junhoe kini sudah tidak ada, dan malam ini adalah giliran Jiwon yang harus mewakili timnya untuk memenangkan balapan ini.

 _Yep._ Timnya memang diketahui dan populer karena kemenangan yang terus diraih oleh mereka; _team b_. Sayangnya pada balapan kemarin terjadi _musibah_ , Junhoe mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawanya. Bukan musibah juga, menurut Jiwon. Karena Jiwon sudah beberapa kali terlibat dalam perkelahian dengan Junhoe, dan sudah cukup lama Jiwon ingin menendang Junhoe keluar dari tim. Orangnya terlalu keras kepala dan _idiot_.

 _Well_ , kalau memang Junhoe tidak idiot, mungkin ia masih ada di bumi ini, di _team b_ , dan masih mencoba menggoda Hanbin. _Tsk_.

"Kim Hanbin, _this is for you_!" Jiwon berteriak amat kencang dan penuh gairah, senyumnya masih diukir di wajah. Jiwon tersenyum amat lebar karena ia sedang menatap bintang yang paling indah malam ini. Seruan tersebut membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka pun ikut terbawa suasana, mereka bersorak gembira, turut senang atas afeksi yang diberikan Jiwon pada Hanbin.

Hanbin berdiri cukup jauh dari Jiwon, ia berada satu baris dengan para penonton balapan ini, dikelilingi kru dari _team b_. Jiwon harap _sweater_ miliknya yang dikenakan Hanbin malam ini dapat menghangatkan tubuhnya.

 _It's so cold tonight_.

Jiwon menancap gas dan rem bersamaan, ingin meramaikan lintasan balapan dengan suara mesin mobil. " _For the birthday man_!" sekali lagi Jiwon berteriak namun lebih bersemangat, hal ini membuat yang lainnya berteriak lebih kencang, banyak yang jadi memberikan ucapan ulang tahun pada Hanbin.

Hanbin menatap Jiwon lembut, ia hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai respon. Malu-malu berterima kasih pada orang-orang di sekitar yang menyelamati atas bertambahnya usia. Hanbin masih tidak terbiasa dengan Jiwon yang selalu memperlihatkan kasih sayangnya pada Hanbin di muka umum.

Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda.

Setelah Jiwon meneriakkan _I love you_ pada Hanbin sebagai perpisahan sebelum Jiwon akan melaju cepat dengan kendaraannya, Hanbin tidak menjawab ucapan tersebut dengan kalimat yang sama. Sebagai gantinya Hanbin malah bergeming di tempat, merasa ketakutan. Untuk pertama kalinya ia ingin berhambur pada Jiwon, menariknya kembali, dan pulang ke rumah.

 _(Let's not do this.)_

Pada kebisuan Hanbin, Jiwon mengernyitkan keningnya, senyum di wajah perlahan sirna. " _Are you okay_?" Jiwon sebenarnya berteriak kencang, tetapi suaranya semakin tidak dapat terdengar karena deru mesin kendaraan di sekitar mereka yang semakin bising. Pembalap lain sudah bersiap untuk melajukan kendaraannya, mereka sama antusiasnya dengan Jiwon karena kali ini ada seorang anak kaya raya bosan nan kurang kerjaan yang mensponsori balapan ini.

Hanbin mengitari pandangannya pada deretan kendaraan mewah yang ada di sekitar kendaraan Jiwon. _Something is wrong_. Tapi Hanbin diam saja, tidak menarik kembali Jiwon dan membawanya ke rumah seperti yang pernah terlintas di pikirannya. Hanbin merasa ia hanya panik berlebihan, sudah biasa, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja seperti yang selalu dikatakan Jiwon.

" _Be safe_." Pada akhirnya Hanbin hanya merespon begitu, tetapi hal tersebut cukup untuk membuat Jiwon merasa tenang kembali, Jiwon memberikan senyum pada Hanbin.

Pada detik pertama kendaraan Jiwon melaju, pada saat itu juga ia menyesali segalanya; _mengapa aku tidak membawa Jiwon pulang ke rumah? Mengapa aku membiarkan Jiwon pergi? Mengapa aku tidak panik berlebihan di saat yang dibutuhkan? Mengapa aku tidak mengikuti apa kata hatiku?_

Figur Jiwon menghilang bersama kendaraan lainnya. Mata Hanbin beralih ke kerumunan penonton di seberang, tatapannya bertemu dengan sosok manusia yang membuatnya berdiri kaku. Manusia itu menyeringai penuh arti pada Hanbin.

Hanbin menahan napasnya untuk beberapa saat.

.

.

.

 _He's here._

.

.

.

 _Team b_ kehilangan satu krunya lagi. Kali ini pemakaman benar-benar terasa seperti sebuah pemakaman, semua orang menangis tersedu, tidak rela dengan kepergiannya.

Seburuk apa pun humor Hanbin, sesering apa pun Hanbin mentertawakan kematian orang, ia tidak akan pernah tertawa pada pemakaman ini.

 _What._

 _What is this._

Tanpa tanda tanya, Hanbin tidak sesungguhnya bertanya dan penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Hanbin tidak mungkin mengantar kepergian Jiwon. Ini semua mimpi, bukan? Jiwon tidak benar-benar mengalami kecelakaan dan pergi meninggalkannya, benar?

Iya, kan?

Tolong, katakan pada Hanbin ini semua hanya mimpi—

.

.

.

Hanbin diam di pemakaman hingga seluruh orang meninggalkannya. Seluruh rekannya telah membujuk Hanbin untuk pergi— _pulang ke rumah_ , tetapi ia tetap diam di sini, karena rumahnya ada di sini, terkubur di dalam tanah bumi.

Hanbin mendengar seseorang tertawa dari arah balik punggungnya, ia kemudian dapat merasakan bahunya direngkuh. _He misses Jiwon so bad. He misses his touch._

" _Now, this is funny_ ," katanya, suaranya terdengar amat parau, "aku tidak pernah tertawa pada kematian seseorang sebelumnya. Tapi kematian ini," ia tertawa lagi, "lucu."

Napas Hanbin memburu, ia separuh menangis. Hanbin sulit untuk bernapas, ia terlalu banyak menangis di hari ini. _He needs Jiwon, misses him so much._ Tangan Hanbin terkepal erat, ia tidak menghadapkan wajahnya ke pria di sampingnya. Tidak bergairah untuk melakukan apa pun saat ini, hidupnya sudah tak memiliki tujuan. Hanbin telah mengekspektasi kehadirannya. Dan ia hanya ingin pulang ke rumah, menyusul kepergian Jiwon sekarang juga.

" _Fake your death to fool your enemies, they said_." Katanya lagi, ia kemudian tersenyum pada Hanbin. " _Now, it's just you and me_."

.

.

.

 _He's here;_

 _Goo Junhoe is here._

.

.

.

fin

* * *

#iKON1stAnniversary


End file.
